The Son of a Pirate and the Governor's Daughter
by Arwennicole
Summary: When Will and Jack fight against an enemy, the enemy's ship blows up and Will loses his memory. Now he has to get her memory back before it is too late. Realy summery inside. Read, review, and enjoy


The Son of a Pirate and the Governor's Daughter

By

Nicole

Pairing: Will and Elizabeth

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Action/Adventure

Rating: PG

Summery: When a ship attacks Port Royal, Will, Jack, and Jack's crew went out and fight the enemy. However, something terrible happens and now Will lost his memory. Elizabeth takes care of her fiancè while trying to fight her broken heart. Not only that, the enemy that had Will lose his memory comes back Will he get his memory back before it is too late? Read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC Gore Virbinski and Jerry Bruckheimer do. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Will Turner was working in his shop when Jack ran in with his sword drawn. "Will, we're under attack," Jack said. As soon as Jack said those three words, a cannon ball hit a chimney of a house next to the shop. Will put his hammer down and ran over to his sword rack. Once he grabbed his sword and axe, he put his hat and cloak on. "LET'S GO!" Jack yelled. Will followed Jack out of the shop.

Elizabeth was sitting in the parlor when she heard a cannon ball hit the house near her home. She jumped up and ran to the window. She gasped when she saw Will and Jack running towards the ship. "Will, Will, no," she whispered. She grabbed her hat and ran out the door.

Will and Jack got onto the **Black Pearl** and pointed the cannons to the enemy ship. "What does the back say, boy?" Mr. Gibbs asked. Will looked at the back of the ship. "It's called the _Shark Attacker_," Will replied.

"That man won't stop until I'm dead and buried," Jack said.

Will looked at Jack. "What?" Will asked.

"The captain of that ship is called 'Captain Scar' nine years ago I fought Scar and I put a nasty scar down the left side of his face. Now he's been after me like a cat on a bird," Jack said.

"CAPTAIN, THEY'RE BOARDING!" Mr. Gibbs yelled.

Jack and Will pulled their swords out and began to fight the pirates that boarded their ship. Then the captain boarded the ship and Will saw that the captain did have a nasty scar on his left side. "WILL, BEHIND YOU!" Anamaria yelled. Just then, when Will's back was turned, the captain grabbed him and threw him to the side of the ship. Will stood up and felt pirates grabbing a hold on him. The crew was cornered Jack's crew with Jack mixed in the bunch. Scar walked over to Will and grabbed him. "Bootstrap Bill's son," he said.

"How do you know who my father was?" Will ordered.

Scar held onto Will with a knife next to his throat. "If you want to see your father again, you'll do as I say," he said. Will looked at Jack and the crew before fighting against Scar. "Never," Will snapped.

Elizabeth came to the docks and gasped to see Will held captive. "WILL!" She called.

Will heard Elizabeth's call and turned to see Elizabeth standing there with fear in her eyes. "Elizabeth," he whispered. He fought against Scar much more, not caring that Scar had a sword next to his throat. Jack then pulled out his other sword and fought the pirate that had him and the crew cornered. Jack ran over to Scar and freed Will. They got over to Scar's ship and fought there.

After an hour of fighting, Will saw that a pirate had a bomb lit and it was close to the end. "EVERYBODY GET OFF THE SHIP!" Will yelled. Once they saw the bomb, they jumped of Scar's ship. As soon as Will went to jump off, the ship blew up and Will flew into the ocean. Jack surfaced and saw his crew all on shore, but there was no sign of Will. "WILL!" He called. He finally found Will and grabbed him. "Will, Will, Will, you have to wake up," Jack said. He dragged Will over to shore.

Elizabeth ran over to the crew and her eyes widened when she saw Jack dragging an unconscious Will to shore. "Will!" She gasped. She ran over to Will and kneeled down next to him. She saw a gash on his head. "Oh God, please let him be alive, let him stay here," she prayed. Jack looked at Elizabeth before he picked Will up. "We have to get him to your place and get some help," Jack said. He looked at the crew and ordered them to go back to the ship. Anamaria refused and followed them to the Governor's house.

As soon as the doctor came, Elizabeth and the others were escorted out to the hall. Elizabeth sat there with fear in her eyes. When the doctor came out of the room, Elizabeth hurried over to him. "He'll be all right, he has that gash on his head and a broken arm. Other than that, he's fine," the doctor said. Elizabeth could see that he was lying to her. "What else is there?" She asked. He sighed and opened the door, you should go see for yourself," he said.

Elizabeth walked into the room to see Will sitting up with a bandage over his head and arm. "Will," she said. She sat next to the bed and Will stared at her with a quizzical look. "Who are you and is that my name?" He asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Will, it's me, Elizabeth," she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," he said.

Jack and Anamaria came into the room and Will asked them the same question 'Who are you'. The doctor came into the room and sighed. "Mr. Turner has amnesia, we don't know how long it will last, but we're sure it won't last forever," he said. Elizabeth looked at her fiancè. "Does he have any other friends or family I can tell this to?" He asked.

"No, Will's father was killed ten years ago. His mother passed away eight years ago. The only friends he has are right here. I'm his fiancè," she said.

Will looked at Elizabeth confused more than ever. "I'm sorry, I don't remember any of you," he said. Elizabeth's heart broke at his words. She looked at him and sighed. "I'll take care of you, I promise," she said.

"You won't be alone, Anamaria and I will stay and help you," Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Will. "We're going to help you," she said.

*One Month Later*

The gash on Will's head was healed, but he still walked around the mansion with a broken arm. Jack and Anamaria kept their promise to Elizabeth, they were helping Elizabeth out to help Will. Elizabeth was searching for Will when she found him in the study looking at paintings. Will was admiring each of them when he came to one with him and Elizabeth a month before he proposed. If only he remembered. Elizabeth walked into the study and smiled when he saw him admiring the painting. "That painting was made a month before you asked me to marry you," she said. Will looked at Elizabeth and saw her standing there. "Tell me about yourself, maybe I can remember some things," he said. He sat on the ladder near the bookshelf and looked at Elizabeth has she sat on her father's desk. "I'm twenty-years-old. I have lived with my father, the Governor, all my life. I met you eight years ago when we found you in the ocean from a shipwreck," she explained. Will got off the ladder and walked over to her. Before Elizabeth could say anymore, he stood close to her, too close. When they were close to kissing, Will stopped short. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't kiss someone I don't even remember meeting," he said.

Will sat back on the ladder and placed his head in his hands. With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth got up and left the room. Will sighed and held his head when he felt pain hit him hard. Once the pain subsided, Will got up and left the study.

Scar sat in a corner of a bar in Tortuga when a pirate walked over to him. "Captain Scar, sir, we have found Bootstrap's son alive," he said. Scar stood up angry. "ALIVE! THAT BOMB SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" He yelled.

"Well, he's not dead, he just can't remember anything," the pirate replied.

Scar sat back in his chair. "So, Mr. Turner has amnesia," he said.

"Aye, sir," the pirate said.

"Get your captain, Pintel, we're going to give Mr. Turner a little visit. Finish him off," he said.

"Aye, sir," Pintel said.

Then he and Ragetti left Scar alone.

As Will sat in the gardens, he wished he remembered everything. Anamaria came outside to see the sadness in his eyes. "Will," she said. Will looked up at Anamaria and put a smile on his face. "Hello, Anamaria," he said. Anamaria sat across from him and sighed. "Elizabeth told me what happened. Will, I know that it is hard to remember things when you lost your entire memory of knowing her, us, and the things we've done together. Elizabeth is hurting too, she loves you more than anything. When the doctor told us that you have amnesia, she was about to fall over and die. She broke down that night, she fell to her knees in her room and cried. When you two were close to kissing today, she also caught herself, she remembered that you don't remember her. She prays that you'll remember soon. We're not sure what'll happen to her. She needs your help too," Anamaria explained. Will sat there with a sigh. "I don't know how to help her, though. I would if I would remember who she was, but I don't. It is very hard to wake up in the morning trying to remember who everybody is. I can't even look at that beautiful woman without having something inside me break. I'm sure I love her too, but I don't remember anything about her," Will said. He got up and went inside.

Elizabeth was standing in her father's library looking at a painting of her mother. "Mama, if only you were alive. I wish I knew you. I wish you were here to help me," she whispered. Governor Swann walked into his library to see his daughter sitting at the desk looking at the painting of his late wife. He heard her words and walked over to her. "Since your mother isn't here to help you, maybe I can," he said. Elizabeth looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. "Father, my heart is breaking everyday. I have to look at Will and know that he can't remember anything about me. It's hard to even to greet him without breaking down. I love him, I love him so much, if only he can remember that," she said. Governor Swann sighed and pulled his daughter into an embrace. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder. "It's all right, it's all right. We're doing our best on helping him. He'll remember us all soon enough. Just give it time. The explosion was only a month ago," he said.

"That seems like a year ago," she said.

"Things like these take time. Will was lucky that he's alive. He could've died instead of having amnesia. You're lucky to have him with you yet," he said.

"It doesn't feel like he's with me. If feels like that we have the clone of William Turner that doesn't have a clue who we are," she said.

He looked at his daughter and wiped her tears away. "Just tell him anyway, tell him that you still love him and that you'll always be there for him. That way he doesn't feel so guilty of not remembering you," he said. Elizabeth sighed and her father kissed her forehead. "Go tell him," he whispered. He helped his daughter off his desk and watched her leave the room.

Will was walking around the mansion when he heard someone coming up from behind him. He turned around and saw Elizabeth standing there. "Oh, forgive me, Elizabeth," he said as he put his sword away. Elizabeth stood there and smiled at the memory of when he always called her 'Miss Swann'. "It's quite all right," she said.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, but I need to tell you this," she said.

"If it's about me trying to remember you, I have told you before, I'm trying as hard as I can to remember everything. It's just that it is too difficult," he said. He sat down against the wall and sighed. Elizabeth kneeled in front of him and sighed. "That's not the reason why I'm here," she said. Will looked at her. "Then what is it?" He asked. Elizabeth looked into his eyes to see the sadness in them. "I came to tell you that I'll always be here for you if you need anything at all," she said.

"Thanks for the gesture," he mumbled.

Elizabeth placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and got him to face her. "You also need to know this. No matter what, even if you don't get your memory back, I'll love you just the same. I'll love you no matter what," she said. Will looked into her eyes to see that she was telling him the truth and he could see the sadness in her eyes as well. She pulled him into a hug and sighed. "I'll take care of you, I promise I will," she said. Will hugged her back and sighed sadly.

*Somewhere on the Ocean*

Captain Barbossa stood at the helm when he saw Captain Scar's ship coming up next to him. Captain Scar and his men swung over to the ship and Barbossa walked over to him. The two captains hugged while laughing. "I heard that Captain Jack Sparrow killed you, brother," Scar said. Barbossa laughed and looked at Scar. "I see that Captain Jack Sparrow gave you a scar, younger brother," Barbossa said.

"Aye, that he did," Scar said.

"We won't have to worry about Jack Sparrow and his friends in a few days. We'll kill them all," Barbossa said.

"I do have a request of one person staying alive though," Scar said.

Barbossa looked at his brother. "What is your request?" He asked. Scar cackled at the thought. "I would like to keep Mr. Turner's fiancè alive. She's too beautiful to kill," he said.

"Aye, that she is. Almost killed her myself though. Your request for Miss Swann is granted," Barbossa said.

Scar and Barbossa laughed together at the thought of killing all of Jack's friends including Jack. Scar knew that since Will didn't remember Elizabeth, it wouldn't be hard to kidnap her and make her his wife. "Let's go into the cabin and talk," Barbossa said. Scar and Barbossa walked into the cabin while the crew got Scar's ship to follow them.

"What other news do you bring?" Barbossa asked.

"Nothing much, Barbossa, just for the fact that we'll be in Port Royal in about three days," Scar replied.

"I love good news," Barbossa said.

"How are we going to kill Jack Sparrow? We already know he's an excellent fighter. He survived the explosion on my other ship. He saved Mr. Turner from drowning," Scar said.

"I'll worry about Jack Sparrow, you just worry about Miss Swann and Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Aye. How did you survive that shot?" Scar asked.

"I was really dead, but my monkey was able to put a piece of the gold into my hand. I was cursed again. Broke the curse though. I saved my crew from being hung and now we're on this ship," Barbossa replied.

Scar sat back in amazement, his own brother came back from the dead. "We'll attack Port Royal during the night, it'll make it easier for us to kill Sparrow and his friends," Barbossa said. Scar nodded and then they talked over their attack plan.

*In Port Royal*

Will was walking around Port Royal with Elizabeth when he saw the old blacksmith shop. Elizabeth watched as he walked over to the shop. He saw that the sign had his name on it. "I worked here?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "You started working here when you were twelve. My father found you the home and Mr. Brown was able to teach you how to become a blacksmith. You were excellent at your work as a blacksmith. Not one sword was done wrong. Before the explosion, you were working on a sword for my father. You weren't able to finish it though. Since the ship blew up and you lost your memory, father had this place closed down until you get your memory back. Until then, this place is closed," Elizabeth explained.

"You said I made all the swords in here?" Will asked as he walked inside.

Elizabeth walked in behind him and nodded when he saw all the swords in racks all over the place. "You practiced with them three hours a day," she added.

"I guess I got my answer how I became a great swordsman," Will said.

The old donkey's ears perked up when he heard Will's voice. Will walked over to the donkey with a smile. "Hello there old fellow," Will said.

"That donkey really likes you. Everyday you when you would come here to work, you always took the time of taking care of this old boy," Elizabeth said.

"Who has been taking care of him now?" Will asked.

"Jack, he comes in here to make sure that the donkey's okay," Elizabeth replied.

Will walked over to rack and took out a sword. He then had a flash of a fight going on the shop. Will shook his head and placed the sword back on the rack. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, just thought of something, that's all," Will replied.

Elizabeth watched as he walked around the shop. His arm was healed finally so he was able to use both hands for everything now. Will walked towards the backdoor when he saw a flash of him standing there holding a tool while looking at a pirate. Will shook the image away and walked out of the shop with Elizabeth.

*Two Days Later*

Elizabeth sat up in bed and heard a noise coming from the room next to hers. She remembered that Will was in there and got up to see what was wrong.

She opened the door and saw Will tossing and turning in bed. She walked over to him. "Will, Will, Will, wake up," she whispered. When Elizabeth touched his shoulder, she made the mistake of doing so. Will shot up from bed and grabbed hi sword. Elizabeth back up in shock. "Will, it's me," Elizabeth said. Will looked at Elizabeth then the sword before looking at her again. He dropped the sword in shock. "I-I'm sorry," he said. He got up from bed and walked out of the room. Elizabeth looked at her arm and saw blood. He had cut her with his sword. Governor Swann, Anamaria, and Jack walked into the room to see Elizabeth holding her arm. "Elizabeth!" Governor Swann gasped. He hurried over to his daughter to see the cut on her arm. "It was an accident, I scared him. I touched his shoulder and when I did, he shot up from bed, grabbed his sword, and held it up to me. He didn't mean to hurt me," she said. Estrella came in after Governor Swann called for her. She cleaned and wrapped Elizabeth's wounded arm up. "There you go, miss," she said. Elizabeth nodded to Estrella and looked at Jack. "Jack, you have to find Will. He can't be out there alone," Elizabeth said. Jack remembered that Will left the room and went to go find him.

Will was in the gardens with tears falling from his eyes. Jack walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hurt her, Jack, I sliced her arm open," he said.

"It was an accident," Jack said.

"It was my fault," Will said.

"Elizabeth told us all about it, it was an accident, you didn't mean to hurt her," Jack said. Will didn't answer him, he just sat there with guilt in his heart. "I hate this, Jack, I want to remember everything and everyone. I keep having flashes of things but I don't know what they mean," Will said.

"You'll get your answers soon enough," Jack said.

"I hope so, because I'm tired of seeing Elizabeth hurt. She may look strong, but somehow, I know that she needs me," Will said.

"You two need each other," Jack said.

"You sound so sure of that," Will said.

"I am sure, I know that you need Elizabeth's help and Elizabeth needs your help. You two need to help each other. You will remember us in time, but right now, Elizabeth is waiting for you," Jack said.

"I'm surprised that she wants to see me after what I just did to her," he said.

"She knows that it was an accident," Jack said.

Will stood up and walked into the mansion with Jack.

Will found Elizabeth in her room, sitting near the windowsill. "Elizabeth," he said. Elizabeth looked at Will and stood up. "Will, I was scared to think that you went into town," she said.

"I rarely go into town, the only time I do is with you. I was in the gardens trying to think of what I should do after hurting you," he said.

"It was an accident, Will, I scared you, that's all," she said.

"It doesn't feel all right," he said.

Will realized that they were close together again. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't. "Elizabeth, I..." he trailed off. Will then pulled her into a gentle kiss. The touch of her lips stirred something up inside him. He then saw a flash of him kissing her before. It was blurry so he couldn't make it out. Will pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. "I'm sorry, well uh, goodnight," he said. He left Elizabeth standing there and walked back into his room. Elizabeth went back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*The Night of the Attack*

Will and Elizabeth were walking around Port Royal with Jack and Anamaria. They were laughing and joking around that was until they heard pistols getting ready to fire. Will and Jack spun around to see Scar, Barbossa, and their crew standing there. "Hello, Captain Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said.

"Captain Barbossa? I thought I killed you?" Jack asked.

"I'm alive as you can see and so are my crew," Barbossa said.

Will looked at Barbossa and knew he saw that face before. Then a fight was one four against forty. Just then, Will fell to the ground and looked up to see Scar standing there with Elizabeth in his arms. "ELIZABETH!" He called.

"WILL!" Elizabeth called back.

Will fought his way towards Scar, then suddenly, he saw something familiar about this fight. He then went at Scar with anger in his eyes. "SHE GOES FREE!" Will yelled. Elizabeth looked at Will to see him standing there with a sword in hand. Scar held Elizabeth tight and looked at Will. "I don't think so," Scar said. Will felt a pirate hitting him in the back of the head with the back of his pistol. Will fell unconscious. Elizabeth fought against Scar screaming as loud as she could. Then Commodore Norrington and his men came. Scar, Barbossa, and their men surrendered and Elizabeth ran over to Will. "Will," she whispered. She felt tears press against her eyes when she saw that he wasn't waking up. She sat beside him and tried to push back the tears. "Elizabeth," Will groaned. Elizabeth turned to look at Will. "Elizabeth, I should have told you this everyday from the moment I met you....I love you," Will said. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You remember me?" She asked. Will grasped her hand in his. "I remember everything," he said. Elizabeth looked at Jack, Anamaria, and Commodore Norrington. "He's remembered, he's back," she said. Jack and Anamaria ran over to Will. "What took you so long?" Jack asked.

"I just got hit in the head again, Jack, don't start yelling at me," Will said.

"Aye, you gave us a scar there," Anamaria said.

"Help me up," Will said.

They helped Will up and then Elizabeth hugged him. "I can't believe that you finally remembered," she said. Will hugged her back with a smile. "I am so sorry for not remembering," he said.

"It wasn't your fault," she said.

Will sighed and held her close. "I love you, Elizabeth Swann," he said.

"I love you too, Will Turner," she said.

Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke from the kiss, Will smiled and scooped her up into his arms. He twirled her in a circle with a smile on his face when he heard Elizabeth laughing.

*Flash to Wedding*

Will was twirling Elizabeth around on the dance floor in the ballroom of the Governor's house. Everyone clapped and cheered for the two newlyweds. Will placed Elizabeth on the floor and smiled at her. He pulled her into another passionate kiss while holding her close. Elizabeth kissed him back while keep her arms around his neck. "_After all, he is a blacksmith,"_ the same words Governor Swann said four months ago.

__

"No, he's a pirate," Elizabeth's words echoed into his head.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Will smiled at Elizabeth. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Then he pulled her into a gentle kiss to seal their vow of love. The love between the son of a pirate and the Governor's daughter.


End file.
